


Icarus

by Ree Fireparrot (reefireparrot)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefireparrot/pseuds/Ree%20Fireparrot
Summary: A very short piece I wrote from Jadeite's perspective. He's troubled by dreams of the past life, but by the time he deciphers them it may be too late.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Kudos: 4





	Icarus

Jay knew it was doomed from the start, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to the woman in his dreams, like a moth to a flame. He tried to forget, but no matter what he did – all the reckless stunts on his bike, staying up late listening to music and playing video games, binge drinking, generally being self-destructive to the point where his loved ones worried about him – he could not get her face out of his head. Of her laughing, of her giving a clandestine smile only he could see, of her screaming at betrayal, of her dying, beautiful even in death. He was never one to put much stock in such things until the dreams, but after her face followed him into his waking life he was starting to suspect supernatural influence. He had to find her. No matter what it took, he had to see her again. If he could replace this dream girl with the real thing, maybe things would get better.

He was not expecting someone to approach him with a solution to his dilemma. She was tall and imposing and pale, with dark, curly – wait, shouldn’t it be straight? – hair and promises that everything would be okay if he just followed her. And for once, his heart was calmed around her. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Something still felt off. She was too tall, too curvy, her eyes were the wrong color – but he pushed all that aside for a chance at feeling that peace again. Again the feeling of unease returned, when she demanded his vows of obedience, but once again he wanted his mind to calm itself, and he did as she told.

And so the dreams that once haunted him slowly faded away, until one day they came rushing back to him, in the form of a vengeful, fiery superheroine in a red sailor dress. But he could not process it, could not even begin to speculate what it meant, before meeting a fiery death by her hands.


End file.
